The Future, The past, And the Presant
by ZacEfronLuver
Summary: What happens when Troy askes Gabi to the Dance? WHat happens at the dance that they didn't want to! Read to find out! Chapter 7 now up!
1. The Question

**A/N: This is my first FanFict so don't kill me for it….lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical I wish I did though!**

**One regular school day Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez was hand in hand walking down the halls of East High. Home of the WildCats . Troy had everything he wanted, a wonderful beautiful, Girlfriend, a Basketball scholar ship to Harvard, And great family and friends. Gabriella had everything she wanted as well. She had the wonderful handsome Troy Bolton, a scholar ship to Harvard, and a great mom and friends.**

"**Gabi?" Troy said still holding her hand and stopping wright by a bench and sitting down and bringing her down too.**

"**Yes Troy. What's wrong?" Gabi asked looking into his nice bold eyes. She was getting a little worried**

"**Well you know that dance that's write around the corner…" He stopped and took a deep breath "Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked hoping she would say yes.**

**She sighed then she thought about it for a second "Of course I'll go with you Troy!" she said hugging him then pulled back and started to kiss him.**

**Troy was amazed how Gabriellatook the question. He started kiss her back intill he heard the school bell ring. He then broke the kiss and opened his eyes.**

**Gabi looked at Troy "I think we should get to class before Mrs. Darbus gives us a detention." She said getting up from the bench and holding out her hand to help Troy up.**

**Troy took her hand that helped him up. They then made their way hand in hand to the class room.**

"**Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez nice to see you join the class." Mrs. Darbus said a bit angry**

"**Sorry." Troy and Gabriella said as they let their hands go to go sit in their seats.**

**With The Boys:**

**Chad looked at Troy. He had his 'happy' face on. "Psssst." Chad said trying to get Troy's attention. It worked. "What?" Troy asked quietly "Where were you?" Chad asked seeing Mrs. Darbus turning around. "I was with Gabi." He said. "Why what did you guys do?" Chad asked trying not to get slapped. "I'll tell you later Chad!" He said then turned around in his seat.**

**With The Girls:**

**_Gab where were you?_**

_**Tay**_

_**I was with Troy**_

_**Gab**_

_**Why?**_

_**Tay**_

_**He asked me to the Dance night Monday night!**_

**_Gabi♥_**

_**Wow**_

_**Tay**_

_**I know!**_

_**Gabi**_

**They stopped passing the note noticing that Chad and Troy were behind them.**

"**Hey guys." Taylor and Gabriella said at the same time. "Ready?" Troy asked the both of them. They both nodded and they walked out of the classroom. Since it was their last class they all went home. Taylor went to her house, Chad went to his. But Troy walked Gabriella home. It was silent all the way there. Intill they were at her front door step. "So I guess I'll see you on Monday?" Troy asked**

"**Yes you will." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, And he wrapped his arms around her waist. They started to kiss intill someone was standing in the doorway. "Hi mom."**

**Ms. Montez looked at Troy then back at Gabi. "Gabi…..Troy….Dinner will be ready in a half a hour Gabi."**

"**Ok mom." Gabi said as she watched her mom step back inside. "Troy I should go inside." She said as she took her arms out from his neck.**

"**Yeah I should be getting home…I'll see you on Monday." He said unwrapping his hands from her waist and walking off of her porch onto the sidewalk that led him home.**

"**Troy?" She kinda yelled Troy turned around and nodded. "I love you." She said quietly so only he could hear.**

"**Ella?" He said as she turned around and then turned back around to Troy. "I love you more." He said walking away from her house, to his house. His mom was the only one there so he just went upstairs and waited for Monday.**

**Ella went into her house and ran upstairs she now couldn't wait in till Monday!**

**A/N: It just came to my head. more will come on Monday! That's when I'll be back from My Grandmas! Please R/R! Tell me what you think!**


	2. The Night

**A/N: Sorry I didn't put this on Monday I got sick and my mom told me to stay in bed…And I'm still sick but my mom said I could come do this!YAY...lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical I wish I did though!**

**Troy was so buys that weekend getting ready for the dance on Monday night. When Monday came by Troy went over Gabriella's house.**

"**Hi Mrs. Montez." Troy said as she opened the door. "Is Gabriella here?" He asked as Gabi Came down the stairs to Troy. "Hey." Gabi said**

"**Hey yourself." He said as she slipped by her mom. "Bye mom." Gabi said as she linked arms with Troy.**

"**So Troy ready for tonight?" Gabriella asked as they walked to school. The school wasn't that far away from Gabi's house so they didn't have to worry about being late. "Yeah a little a nerves, you?" He asked as he unlinked their arms and went down for hand.**

"**Yeah I guess. Do you want to pick me up or do you want to meet at the school?" She asked as he grabbed her hand**

"**I'll pick you up." He said as they arrived at the school "You know you look really pretty today?" Troy said as he looked at her**

**Gabi blushed "Well thank you. You know you look very handsome." He had a little red on his face but then it went away. As Troy went down to kiss her somebody interrupted. (guess who?)**

"**Hey Troy." Chad said going up behind him and scaring him. Taylor did the same to Gabi.**

"**Chad we need to talk." Troy said to him letting go of Gabi's hand and putting a hand on Chad's shoulder.**

"**Yeah. What's up?" Chad asked looking over at Troy**

"**You have really bad timing. You always interrupt Gabi and me." Troy said looking over at Gabi**

"**Oh I know. You guys were about to kiss." Chad said as he padded his best friend on the back. "Aww."**

"**Chad shut up. Will you please work on your timing?" He asked hitting Chad on the head**

"**Ow! That hurt." He said rubbing the part where Troy hit. "I guess I can." He said walking over to Taylor and putting his arm around her neck, Troy did the same.**

"**So are you guys ready for tonight?" Chad asked Gabi and Troy.**

"**Yes." Gabi and Troy said together. "That's good. So are we." He said looking over at Taylor. Taylor blushed a little.**

**After School**

**After school was over Troy walked Gabriella home. When they got to Gabi's house they stopped right before her door. "Gabi I'll pick you up around 7:00. Is that ok?" Troy asked Gabi as he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

"**Yes that's perfect." She said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him for a couple seconds witch felt like 5 minutes **

"**I've got to go get ready, Troy." She said breaking the kiss "I'll see you later." She said as she went into her house to start getting ready.**

"**Bye Gabi." He said walking away from her door to the sidewalk. When he got to his house he started to get ready. His dad wasn't there again. **

**After Troy was done getting ready he went down stairs still buttoning a couple buttons left on his nice shirt, just leaving a couple undone to show his white t-shirt underneath. He then grabbed his keys and wallet and headed to Gabriella's house.**

**Gabriella was wearing a blue dress with straps and ruffles at the bottom and with her make-up she looked better than marvelous. She then went down stairs to wait for Troy.**

**When Troy got to Gabi's house he knocked on the door and she answered it. "Wow." Is all that Troy could say.**

**Gabriella blushed. "Are you ready?" She asked while walking out of the door.**

"**Uh yeah, let's go." He said grabbing her hand and walking from they door to the sidewalk. "You look beautiful." Troy said with a smile.**

"**Well thank you…You look very handsome yourself." She said as they got to the school.**

"**Thank you…You want to go in?" Troy asked**

"**Yeah come on." Gabriella said pulling him up the stairs and into the school.**

"**Hey." Troy said as he got pulled by Gabi **

**When they got inside they saw Chad and Taylor dancing, They just let them be and walked over and got a seat.**

"**Would you like some punch?" Troy asked Gabi. She nodded and Troy went and got some punch.**

"**Here ya are." Troy said handing Gabi the punch. It tasted a little odd to both of them but they shrugged it off thinking that it was nothing. As the night passed along something was in their drinks, alcohol. The dance was then over and Troy took Gabi to her house. Gabi let him come inside and they did something that they will both regret when they wake up In the morning. (A/N: don't want to put a lot of nasty stuff since its rated Teen. So you can probably guess what they did. It starts with a S. and ends with a X.)**

**A/N: Here Is the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it. My fingers hurt a lot now! Please R/R! Will write more soon!**


	3. The Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical I wish I did though!**

**Troy woke up in Gabriella's room He felt someone next to him. It was Gabriella. Now he remembered what happened last night. He wasn't sure if what happened was good or bad. "Psssst, Gabriella, wake up," he whispered. He lightly shook her. She groggily came out of her deep sleep.**

"**Mom five more minutes." She said turning around and pulling the covers over her head.**

"**No Gabi wake up!" Troy said shaking her.**

"**Troy?" Gabi asked getting up "What are you doing here?" She asked as she saw her clothes on the floor.**

"**I don't feel good…Where's your Bathroom?" He asked getting out of her bed noticing he didn't have his boxers on. "Oh Crap." He said getting his boxers off the floor and putting them on.**

"**Um...Right there." She said pulling the covers off to see she didn't have anything on either.**

**Troy ran into her bathroom and puked. He didn't feel good and he knew why. "I'm going to kill either Chad or Sharpay." He said walking out of the bathroom.**

"**Umm. Troy I have an idea on what happen last night…" She stopped and took a breath. "But I wanted to make sure what you thought happen last night." She said**

"**Well I remember a little." He said going to sit on her bed. "Well I think that either Chad or Sharpay spiked the punch we had last night, Then I took you home and then it was kinda a blur from there." He said as he said his other clothes on the floor. "Wait why are my clothes on the floor?" He asked then remembered taking them off. "Oh crap." He said looking over at Gabi.**

**Gabi was crying. "Troy…..we did something last night…I just know it." She said in between sobs **

**Troy put his head in his hands "Wait is today?" He asked as Gabi looked up. **

"**We need to get to school!" Gabi said looking at her clock it read 7:00 a.m. **

"**Yeah we need to go." Troy said putting the rest of his clothes on.**

**Since Gabi was already dressed she went downstairs and waited for Troy to come down the stairs. She then grabbed her purse which had her cell phone and keys in it and her backpack and walked out of the house with Troy right behind her.**

**Right before they made it out the door Troy heard somebody behind him. He then grabbed Gabi's hand and she turned around to see a very pissed off mom.**

"**Hi mom." She said as she saw Troy turn around**

"**Mrs. Montez." Troy said as he turned around**

**A/N; I know I'm mean! Cliff Hanger! Sorry But I can't type anymore! And I'm really tired! Its 11:26 p.m. Where I am…And I had a long day! I'll write the rest tomorrow!**

♥**Sam♥**


	4. The Morning Continued

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical I wish I did though!**

"**Gabi, we need to talk." Mrs. Montez said in an angry voice.**

"**What about?" Gabi asked nervously **

"**You very well know what about!" Mrs. Montez said, furious.**

"**Mrs. Montez," Troy started pleadingly. **

"**And you!" Mrs. Montez said, indicating toward Troy. "You had better explain yourself! What were you doing with Gabi?" Mrs. Montez demanded.**

**Troy said nothing.**

**Gabi looked up at her mom with pleading eyes. "Mom," she said quietly. "Nothing happened."**

"**I have a hard time believing that Gabi, but I will for your sake," Mrs. Montez said with a sigh. "We aren't finished yet," Mrs. Montez added, hurrying into the house.**

**Gabi's eyes were watering. "Troy, why did we do that?"**

"**It wasn't our fault, Gabi. Either Chad or Sharpay spiked the punch. We were drunk. We didn't know what we were doing."**

"**It doesn't matter!" Gabi exclaimed. She lowered her voice. "For all we know, I might be pregnant!"**

"**No, you aren't!" Troy said, more or less trying to convince himself.**

**Suddenly, Gabi stopped, clutched her stomach, and puked. **

**Troy rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" he demanded, trying to help her to get into a standing position. **

"**I'm fine. It's probably just the hangover," Gabi said, hoping that it WAS the hangover and not morning sickness. **

"**Gabi, I hope that's not morning sickness," Troy said, worried.**

"**It isn't, Troy. Don't worry," Gabi smiled slightly and softly kissed his cheek. **

"**Gabi," Troy said, laughing. **

"**What?" Gabi asked.**

"**You need to brush your teeth. They smell of stale alcohol," Troy said.**

"**Shut up!" Gabi laughed. As they entered East High, people stared. The skaters, the science geeks, the jocks, the cheerleaders, they all stared.**

**Chad walked up to them. "Hey guys!" he said, smiling. "How was your night?" **

"**You know about that!" Troy asked in disbelief. **

**Chad laughed. "If Sharpay hadn't been there, you guys would've ripped each other's clothes off at the dance!"**

"**What! You mean everybody knows we were drunk! No, that isn't possible!" Troy said, half angrily, half in disbelief. Then he realized something. "Does my dad know?" he asked, suddenly worried.**

**Chad walked away quickly into his first period, leaving Troy there to think about what he was going to do at practice later.**


	5. Finding Out

**What happen last time: _Chad walked away quickly into his first period, leaving Troy there to think about what he was going to do at practice later._**

**A/N/ Sorry I haven't been Updating! I was so busy! Here's the next Chapter **

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSM**

**AT GABI'S HOUSE!**

It was Saturday morning and Gabi got up running to her bathroom. She still hasn't felt good. When she was done throwing up she heard her cell phone ringing. She got up from the bathroom floor and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey Gabi," Troy said "You don't sound so good."

"Yeah…..well….I think something happen." She said not sure he would take it real well.

"What's up?" He asked sounding concerned

"Well….remember what happen on Monday night?" She asked him over the cell phone.

"Yeah…why?" Troy asked confused.

"Well I think I might be pregnant." Gabi said crying

Troy was speechless. "Umm…Gabi I'll be right over." He said getting up from his bed and walking out the door and going to Gabi's house.

"I'll see you in a couple minutes." He said "Bye."

"OK…Bye." Gabi said hanging up her phone. Before she knew it somebody was at the door. Gabi made her way down the stairs to the door. She looked through the little peep-hole and saw it was Troy. She then opened the door to let him in.

"Troy what if I am? What are we going to do?" Gabi said a little scared

"Gabs it'll be ok. Do you want to go to the Drug store and get a pregnancy test?" Troy asked her. Gabi nodded and they walked out the door to Gabi's 'new' car.

"Troy will you drive I'm not up to it." Gabi said handing him the keys. Troy nodded and took the keys from her hand and opened the doors and got into the drivers side. He then started up the car and pulled out of the drive way. When they got there Troy parked the car into a spot and got out. Troy then locked the doors of the car after Gabi got out. They then both went into the drug store and saw a familiar face. They hid from them and went on there marry way. When Troy bought the pregnancy test he walked Gabi back out to the car and they made there way back to Gabs house.

When they got to her house they went in to see nobody was there. "I'll be right back…It says to wait five minutes." She said making her way up the stairs.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Troy asked as Gabi made her way up the stairs. Gabi shook her head and went into her bathroom. Five minutes passed and troy was walking back and forth waiting for Gabi to return. Gabi Finally returned with her eyes all red and puffy. She walked down the rest of the steps to see that Troy was walking back in forth. She went over to him and started to cry. She taped him on the shoulder and he jumped and turned around.

"So?" Troy asked as Gabi handed him over the test. Gabi started to cry when she saw Troy's face.

"It's positive." Troy said looking down. Gabi ran up to her room and shut the door and ran to her bed being careful of the baby that being created in her stomach.

Troy ran after her a knocked her door. When she didn't answer troy just went inside. "Gabi," Troy started to say as he saw her on her bed. "We can get through this." He said as he sat on the bed next to where she was laying.

Gabi sat up and hugged Troy and not letting go. Troy hugged her back while stroking her hair.

"Just one thing." He said as he saw Gabi pulling back and nodding. "Are you going to keep it?" He asked

"Yes…I don't want to kill an innocent baby…" She said hoping Troy would understand.

"Good. Hmm…I wonder if it'll be a baby girl or a baby boy?" Troy said thinking.

Gabi looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "What are we going to do when I start to show?" Gabi asked

"Well…I don't know." He said not sure. "But I think we should tell your mom." Troy said

"Gabi nodded and got her cell phone out and called her mom. "Hi mom….Yeah….I know…..I have to tell you something…..Well….I'm pregnant." Gabi started to cry again. "Please hurry. Yeah he's here…ok see you soon…Love you too…bye." Gabi closed her phone and looked over to Troy. "Well she took that….Better then I thought." Troy laughed a little. "What did she say?" Troy asked his Girlfriend.

"She said she's very disappointed in us…..but she understands...Because the same thing happen to her...with me." Gabi said as she heard someone out in the living room. She then go up and heard some on yell her name. She went out of her room to see her mom standing there with the stick in her hand. Gabi looked down as she went the rest of the way down the stairs. "Mom I'm so sorry." Gabi said running to her mom and giving her a big hug.

Troy walked down the stairs with his head hung low so no one could see the look on his face. "Mrs. Montez," Troy started "I'm really sorry." He said but before he could say anymore Mrs. Montez broke away from her daughter and hugged Troy. Troy hugged Mrs. Montez back hoping she wasn't mad. "Its o.k. I know what you guys are in." She said pulling away from Troy. "Troy have you told your parents yet?" Troy shook his head. "Well do you want me to call your mom and tell her." Troy then nodded. But before Mrs. Montez picked up the phone he said. "Make sure my mom doesn't tell my dad yet...please." He said...She nodded and called his mom. When she was done talking to Mrs. Bolton she hung up the phone. Gabi walked into the kitchen and started to search through the fridge. She was hungry. "Troy your mom said she was disappointed in you...but...she understands like I do. And she said you might not want to come home in till tomorrow. Do you want to sleep over here? We have a guest bedroom." Troy nodded. He was still a little shocked that he got 18 year old Gabriella Anna Montez pregnant. He sighed and made his way over to where Gabs was. "What'cha looking for?" He asked as he put his arms around her waist.

"Food." She said as she let out a giggle. The next couple of hours went by fast. Troy was settled in the guest room. He then fell asleep quickly.

"Gabi went to bed a couple minutes after Troy. The next thinking she knew it was thundering and lighting out side. She was afraid of it and she didn't want to wake her mom up since she had to go to work really early. she went to the guest room where Troy was sleeping. When she walked in silently she whispered, "Troy, Troy, Troy." With each repeat of his name she got a little louder, he finally answered, "Gabs?" In a muffled, sleepy tone.

"Yeah, it's me Gabby," said Gabby. "T...Troy, um...I'm kind of terribly scared of thunder, and well it's thundering."

"Aww...Gabi its o.k. You want to come here since your afraid?" Gabi then nodded and made her way over to Troy's bed. When she got there she blushed noticing she had on a silky purple tom on and a pair of really short boxers on. Troy blushed as well because he only had on a pair of boxers on. "Thanks Troy." She said as she got in his bed and culled really close to him.

Troy put his arms around her waist and the next thinking they new they were sound asleep.

HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSM

There's the next chapter! I know I'm late! But at least I got it up! Enjoy! Please R&R! It makes me write a lot faster!

♥♥♥♥sam♥♥♥♥


	6. BreakFest

_What happen last time_: _Troy put his arms around her waist and the next thing they new they were sound asleep._

_a/n: Here is the next Chapter! Hope you like it!_

_HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm_

Troy woke up to the sound of someone humming breaking free. He then turned over and saw Gabi Playing with his hair. "Morning beautiful." Troy said as he gave Gabi a kiss on the cheek.

Gabi let out a small Giggle and blushed a little too. "Morning handsome. Did you have a good sleep?" She asked as she returned the kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go brush my teeth and take a shower." Gabi said getting out of the bed. "Make your self at home. Watch T.V. if you want." She said walking out of the door and going right across the hall to her room where her bathroom was. She then walked into her walk in closet and picked out a white skirt and a baby blue top. She then made her way to the bathroom and turned on the water, And got in the shower. Once she was done she got out and dried her self off and went to put her clothes on. When she was done she went back to the room Troy was in. "Troy If you want to take a shower you can." She said walking in.

"Ok...cool...Do you have a towel?" Troy asked as Gabi went to the hall closet and grabbed one out and throws it at him. "Thanks...Um...Where is your shower?" He asked a bit confused.

"It's in my room here I'll show you." She said taking his hand and leading him into her bedroom and then into her bathroom. She then lefted and went down stairs to make some eggs and bacon. When she was done she heard someone coming down the stairs and make a plate for her self.

HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSM

_I'm sooo sorry its not really long! I just don't have enough time! I have a lot of H/W Please R&R! I'll write more as soon as I can!_

♥♥♥♥_sam♥♥♥♥ _


End file.
